


Beast Wars: The Story Begins

by MaximalWarriorDragon



Series: Beast Wars: New Story [1]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Family Secrets, Friendship, Secrets, Self-Defense, Team as Family, Trust, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximalWarriorDragon/pseuds/MaximalWarriorDragon
Summary: Jenna and Mason Baldon were ordinary (smart) siblings, but when they get transported to a universe filled with robots that can turn into animals, they’re whole world changes forever. Follow them through the Beast Wars as they go through challenges, capture, friendship, and more. Let the new story of Beast Wars begin!





	1. The Story Begins

The bell rang and the students rushed to get outside as it was now officially summer break. A 10-year-old girl named Jenna who had brunette hair and chocolate eyes got all of her things before going outside. She looked and spotted a 5-year-old boy who had black hair and also had chocolate eyes. "Mason!" she called. Her brother turned and when he saw her, he walked over. They gave each other a little hug before they started walking. On their way to their destination, they stopped at the park, where nobody was. They walked, admiring the scenery before going to the center of the park. There, a memorial lay that commemorated people in the military who gave/lost their lives in a battle a few year ago. As the clouds covering the sky darkened some, they held hands before making a wish. They almost always did this, but this time...it just had so much more meaning. Suddenly a old but young voice filled with wisdom spoke out of nowhere.  ** _"I shall grant you your wish..."_**

 

 ****Suddenly a light but bright blue light surrounded them, then it was all they could see except for each other. Suddenly, they were falling. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" they yelled. Mason made his way over to his sister and they both held on tight. "Jenna!" Mason yelled in fear. "It's going to be alright, Mase!" she yelled, holding him tighter as they continued falling. Then, everything went dark...


	2. Animal Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna and Mason wake up to find themselves in a strange world, where animals can turn into robots (or vice-versa). And when two evil flying robots show up, what're they gonna do?

Jenna stirred with a groan. She opened her eyes and saw that the sky didn't look like there was gonna be a storm anymore. In fact, there was barely a cloud in the sky, and the clouds that were out looked so fluffy you could sleep on them. She felt a weight on her chest and looked down at there too.

"Mason!" She yelled in alarm. She quickly sat up and shook him. Mason finally started to wake, and he opened his eyes to see his sister. "Jenna?" he asked groggily.

She nodded. He got off his sister and they both stood up, taking a look around. The memories came crashing down on them and they held their foreheads as a very bad headache made itself known. "Where are we?" Jenna and Mason said at the same time.

The terrain around them looked like Africa somewhat, as they had seen it on the Nature and Discovery channel. The grass was pretty much all yellow, the ground was flat for miles, and there were few trees around, save for a little forest a little away. The bad news was they didn't know where they were or how they got there. The good news was that they still had each other and their backpacks.

Then they heard what sounded like flapping wings and buzzing above. They looked up at the sky and immediately froze and couldn't believe their eyes. Flying in the sky was a red pterodactyl and a giant wasp. "Don't...move." Jenna whispered to the 5-year-old.

That was hard for him for two reasons. One, he was afraid and allergic of/to bees and wasps. Second, a pterodactyl was his 2nd favorite dinosaur. They started to slowly walk backwards. Suddenly, a spider came down from the tree they were under and got close to Mason's face. He screamed and Jenna quickly covered his mouth but it was too late. The dinosaur and bug looked down at them. "RUN!" They yelled.

They turned and ran as fast as they could to the little forest. "Hey, get back here!" the pterodactyl yelled. Looks of shock formed on the Baldon's faces. "Waspinator say we go after fleshies." the wasp said. "Agreed." the red dino said. "Terroraur, Terrorizer!" and with that the pterodactyl became a crimson red robot. "Waspinator, Terrorize!" and with that the wasp turned into a mostly green robot that had wasp-like features.

Their shock deepened. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Jenna yelled. "DINOSAURS ARE EXTINCT, WASPS CAN'T GET THAT BIG, AND THEY  _CERTAINLY_ CAN'T TURN INTO ROBOTS!" Mason yelled. The robots took some guns out and started firing ahead of them to make them stop running.

They dodged the fire and ran through some trees. They ran and suddenly the ground started to tip and they tripped. Jenna quickly took hold of Mason's hand as they started sliding down. They suddenly both lost their footing and started to roll down. Jenna quickly took hold of Mason as their speed increased.It was a long way down so they kept rolling and gaining speed as they closed their eyes. 

Then they hit something. "Gah!" Someone or something yelled. They slowly opened their eyes and the first thing they saw was brown scales. They looked ups and saw cat-slit eyes. They jumped up and once they got a better look at the creature, they froze in shock/surprise and awe.

Right in front of them was a mostly brown--with tan stripes--velociraptor. Jenna and Mason couldn't believe that their favorite dinosaur was right there in front of them. "What in the inferno?!" the dinosaur yelled, further adding to their shock. Then the raptor fully noticed them. "What the--? Humans...?" the raptor's words were filled with shock.

They slowly nodded. It looked like the dinosaur was about to say something when the familiar sound of buzzing and beating wings filled the air. "They're back." the kids' words were full of shock and were barely above a whisper. The raptor turned to where the wasp and pterodactyl were coming from and growled.

"Get behind me.  _Hurry_." the raptor commanded. He didn't get a complaint from the Baldon's as they rushed behind some rocks that were a short distance away. The two fliers came upon the clearing and saw the kids hiding behind some rocks and a familiar raptor in front. "Waspinator see fleshes and Lizard-bot." the wasp said. "Let's get him first and then get the humans." Terrorsaur said.

Then the fliers proceeded to shoot at all of them. The raptor growled as the siblings watched, helpless to do anything. "That's it!" the velociraptor yelled after repeatedly avoiding the shots. "Dinobot, Maximize!"

The children watched in awe as the velociraptor turned into a warrior-like robot who had a gold sort-of-helmet-like-thing with sort-of fins, was mostly brown, had a blue face with red eyes, a mouth full of sharp teeth, his hands had three finger-claws on the top of his palm/hand and two on the bottom, and he held a weird/odd sword that span.

"Eat slag!" the warrior yelled, and then he fired his green optical lasers. It hit its targets almost effortlessly and the fliers ended up crashing in the forest above. Dinobot sighed. He hated those fliers. "That was awesome!" he was then reminded of the human beings he had found. He looked back before starting to walk towards them. When he woke up from recharge that morning, this was the very last thing he expected to happen that day. "Come with me." he said, though it wasn't a request. To the warrior's surprise, they followed him with no questions asked and no protests.  _'Oh what fun it shall be to explain_ this _to Primal'_ the warrior thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, the last weeks of school before summer break were exhausting and I've been working on this for a few days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and invite more people to read.


	3. Meet the Maximals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rescued by Dinobot, Jenna and Mason go to the Axalon with him and meet the rest of the Maximals.

_'Well, this had_ _been...weird.'_ the siblings though as they followed the warrior who saved them, jogging a bit to keep up. They kept walking until they saw what looked like a spaceship. "Whoa..." they said in amazement. Dinobot stopped and so the children did too. "Sentinel, stand down." Dinobot spoke out. The children were curious as to who he was talking to when suddenly a yellow dome was revealed in front of them before it was gone. Dinobot walked ahead and the siblings followed, keeping their mouths shut. Though the warrior thought it to be strange, he enjoyed the silence nonetheless.

* * *

**Maximal Base**

Optimus Primal was known to be a patient mech, but this was ridiculous. He had sent Dinobot out to patrol and he hadn't come back yet. His patrol route was on the edge of Predacon territory so he could've been attacked, captured, or worse. He had given Dinobot simple instructions. If he saw Predacons, Do. Not  _Engage._ They had also given Dinobot a new comm. link Rhinox had developed that was able to contact them through the interference of the Energon waves.

Hopefully he just turned it off, and even though that was an offence, it was better than the other things that could've happened. But still, even if he had done that, the warrior better have a good reason.

"So what do you think happened to Dinobot?" Cheetor asked the others in the room.

"Hmm, I'd say that Dinobot is just ignoring us." Rhinox said.

"Well, I say he's up to his old tricks." Rattrap said. Optimus sighed and turned his attention to the rat. "Rattrap, we've been over this. Dinobot may have been a Predacon, but he's a Maximal now." the ape leader said. Rattrap rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah..." he said, turning back towards the others. Then, Optimus heard the elevator activate behind him. "Guess who's home." Rattrap said, just as the elevator started coming up.

"There had better be a good reason you haven't been answering your comm." Optimus said, turning around to face the warrior. 

Dinobot didn't answer and Optimus spotted something behind him, or rather...two somethings. "What are those?" Optimus asked. Instead of answering, the warrior just stepped aside to give the gorilla a better view...of two humans! Everyone stared in shock at the humans who were looking around curiously.

"Um...where...are we and uh who are you...?" Mason asked, a little frightened. Optimus quickly shook himself out of his stupor before answering. "You're at the Maximal base. I am the leaderof the Maximals, Optimus Primal. That's Rhinox, Cheetor, Rhinox, Rattrap, and I believe you've already met Dinobot." The ape said, pointing to the others as he said their names.

"And who are you two?" He asked softly, noticing how they were still somewhat frightened.

"Um, I'm Jenna and this is my little brother, Mason." They young girl said.

"Uh, um, what exactly are you all? I mean I saw him turn into a dinosaur, or uh vice-versa." Mason said nervously, pointing to Dinobot who subtly raised an optic ridge.

"We are cybertronians from the planet Cybertron or--as people used to/still call us--Transformers." The Maximal said. "But I thought you were Maximals," Jenna said. The ape chuckled. "Well we are. You see our race is divided into Maximals--that's us--and Predacons." Optimus explained.

"Ohh." The children said quietly. Seeing that the kids had no more questions for now, the Maximal leader turned his attention to the warrior who had been silent. "Dinobot, where'd you find them?" he asked.

"Down a hill." the raptor said shortly. "Is that a codeword or something?" Cheetor asked. "No, I mean that they rolled down a hill and crashed into me." Dinobot said with some annoyance, to which Rattrap barely concealed a snigger (about Jenna and Mason crashing into him). "Then, I had to deal with Terrorsaur and Waspinator before coming back here."

"Ok. Well can you two explain from your side of the story?" Optimus asked. "Well we had just got out of school and we headed to the park before there was a weird blue light and we both blacked out." Jenna said. "Then we woke up here and that Pterodactyl and Wasp bot chased after us, and the rest happened like Dinobot said." Mason finished.

"Wait, blue light?" Rhinox asked. "Yeah, it was really bright and pretty." Mason said. "Never heard of anything happening' like that." Rattrap said thoughtfully. "It sounds pretty powerful." Rhinox said thoughtfully.

"Hmm, we'll talk about it later. Cheetor, do you think you can give Jenna and Mason here a tour of the base and pick out a room for them?" Optimus said. "Sure, Big-Bot." the cheetah said, transforming.

"Come on." Cheetor said. We started to follow him but took a glance back before continuing onward.

* * *

_**20-30 Minutes Later...** _

 

"And finally, here's the living quarters wing of the ship." Cheetor finished. "That's Big-Bot's room, Rhinox's, Rattrap's, and there's mine. I would show it to you but you can't walk in without stepping on or tripping over something." Cheetor said with a playful grin. Mason chuckled. "You sound as messy as Jenna." Mason said. "Hey!" Jenna said fake-annoyed, playfully shoving him. They laughed before the girl noticed something. "Hey, what's that room?" Jenna asked.

Cheetor looked to where she was pointing and grimaced slightly. "That's Dinobot's room. _Never_  go in there. Rattrap tried once and almost got his tail bitten off." Cheetor warned. Mason and Jenna grimaced. Sounded like Dinobot  _really_ liked his privacy.

''Ah, and here are the free quarters. You guys can chose any one of them, they're pretty much all the same." Cheetor said. They picked one that was the closest to the other quarters and the panel to open it was low enough for them to reach. Inside there was a window, lots of space, and what looked like a metal bed in the corner.

"Not much, but you can still make it feel like home." Cheetor smiled. "Thanks, Cheetor." Mason said. "Welcome. I'm gonna go talk to Big-Bot. Call one of us if you need anything!" He said before speeding off. The door closed behind him and they took their backpacks off. There was a  _lot_ of space in them and they took out some pillows and blankets and threw them onto the berth.

Jenna took out a book while Mason took out a notebook to pass the time.

Finally, it was night. They got onto the berth and fell asleep from the exhaustion of the things that had happened to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next chapter is longer.


End file.
